


[Podfic] My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore by EllieBear

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Date, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Trope-a-Palooza, Tropes, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Veronica told Mac she didn't want to be set up with anyone. Logan didn't want Wallace to set him up either. Nothing good can come from this blind date, right?[Podfic Version]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065180) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading a favorite story to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)! Secret Relationship for the win!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/9:58). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza (July 2020) sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ixdgf1b01cbb66b/MySecretLovesNotSecretAnymore_byEllieBear.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065180)

 **Author:** [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)

 **Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC)

 **Length:** 9:58

 **Listen at Dropbox.com:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ixdgf1b01cbb66b/MySecretLovesNotSecretAnymore_byEllieBear.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
